¿Una segunda oportunidad?
by DanisSmile
Summary: Ambientado muchos años después que Sesshomaru fuera a recoger a la pequeña Rin de la de aldea de nuestro hanyou favorito. Y no, no están juntos, no aceptaron sus sentimientos ni nada. De hecho, esta historia empieza desde el punto de su reencuentro luego un par de décadas. Ahora que él regresó, ¿se podrá dar algo a pesar de...? Léanlo mejor :D
1. I Reencuentro

Si les gusta o les disgusta no olviden dejar algo en la cajita de comentarios :D.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta historia fue creada solo por motivos de entretenimiento. Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña y señora de esta maravilla de personajes.

* * *

Este relato está ambientado muchos años después que Sesshomaru fuera a recoger a la pequeña Rin de la de aldea de nuestro hanyou favorito. Y no, no están juntos, no aceptaron sus sentimientos ni nada. De hecho, esta historia empieza desde el punto de su reencuentro luego un par de décadas, dado que se separaron porque...

Ahora que él regreso, ¿se podrá dar algo a pesar de...?

Léanlo mejor ;).

* * *

 **I. Reencuentro**

De un momento a otro se olvidó de respirar. Un mareo casi la tiró al suelo, y el alocado palpitar de su corazón, el cual creyó que jamás volvería a latir de aquella manera por alguien, hizo estragos de ella. Quería evitar sentirse así, pero la jovencita ingenua que una vez había sido había vuelto. ¿Todo por qué? Porque _él_ estaba ahí, ÉL, tan perfecto como lo recordaba.

Cerró los ojos e intento calmarse, _no podía ser._

Acompasó su respiración, rogando que al abrir los ojos no hubiera nadie ahí.

Creyó que su mente le daba una mala jugada, una alucinación, ya no podía estar funcionando bien, de todos modos, no era la primera vez que se lo imaginaba. Pero no… su mente jamás podría haberle hecho justicia a la imponente presencia de demonio que sus ojos habían presenciado sólo segundos antes.

En el fondo supo que su imaginación y su pobre memoria no podrían jamás devolverle tan vivamente una imagen así a sus ojos.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y cayó en la cuenta que tenía miedo, miedo de volver a enfrentarse a él luego de tantos años, miedo de lo que sucedería a partir de ese reencuentro, pero tenía muchísimo más terror de que sólo se tratase de otra ilusión creada por su engañosa mente que hace años no hacía más que ofrecerle recuerdos borrosos e insuficientes. Tanto que inclusive dudaba que algún día hubiera sido tan feliz con él, o que hubiera existido…

 _No, eso no_. Él había sido tan real como el hecho de que ella respiraba, como el hecho de que alguna vez ella dejo de hacerlo, y como el hecho de que el fuese la razón del porque su corazón hubiese vuelto a latir. Sí, su misma vida era justificativo suficiente para no olvidar que él existía, o que había existido en su vida.

Quería verlo aunque tuviera pánico de hacerlo, deseaba volver a mirar tan sólo una vez ese rostro que la siguió adonde fuese en las dos últimas décadas.

Se entristeció al notar que no lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, tan sólo pensarlo le daba risa, pero no era momento de reír. Había intentado todo para enterrarlo en su memoria, perjurando que ya no tenía importancia, que había sido sólo parte de un pasado que no debió ser, (porque en realidad ella no tendría por qué estar viva, si no hubiese sido por la voluntad de él). Pero no pudo engañarse, y menos en ese momento.

Lo comprendió y lo aceptó. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y aunque quizás hubiese sido lo mejor dejar que ella partiera al otro mundo le importaba nada más que volver a verlo, aunque sea sólo un instante para calmar su corazón amartelado por la larga espera. Sí, sabía que ese día llegaría.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

 _No está_.

Sintió como si una herida se le abriese en el pecho y movió la cabeza a todos lados. No estaba ahí. Afinando la vista recorrió todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver de los cultivos de hierbas donde se encontraba recolectando, y en su angustia se había incorporado casi sin darse cuenta y caminaba en círculos mirando hacía todo lugar, buscando lo que por tonta había vuelto a extraviar.

 _-Señor Sesshomaru…_

Murmuró, pero ¡por qué cerró los ojos! Volvió a bajar los párpados con fuerza, pero esta vez por la rabia e impotencia. Dejó que se fuera… Una lágrima de rabia y dolor se aproximó a sus ya no tan jóvenes ojos y resbaló por su piel ya curtida por el sol y el trabajo.

Más de veinte años sin verlo, y había vuelto a perderlo.

-Rin.

Le había empezado a doler la cabeza y a retumbar los oídos, pero eso no le impidió oír perfectamente como decía su nombre; con aquel tono inconfundible, sereno y claro que tanto adoraba.

Separó los ojos sin dudar ni medio segundo, dirigiendo la vista hacia dónde provenía la voz.

Sí, estaba tras ella, tan cerca que al voltearse sólo vio su armadura a menos de un metro. Aunque el peso de la rabia y la culpa desaparecieron al instante, otro se presentó. No podía ni levantar la vista, se sintió como una jovencita de nuevo, una torpe y enamorada jovencita como lo había sido hace ya un par de décadas. Se sacudió la pena, la escondió muy dentro y tomó valor. Ya no era una niña, o al menos quería dejar de serlo.

La felicidad de saber que estaba frente a ella, que no era ninguna artimaña, ningún sueño, y menos una ilusión, y con el dolor aún latente por creer que se había ido, le ayudaron a levantar la vista decidida.

-Me alegra volver a verlo.

Fue sincera. Le regaló una sonrisa suave reafirmando sus palabras e intento no pensar demasiado en aquel que tenía en frente.

 _No ha cambiado ni un pelo, claro, los años no pasan para él. Mientras que yo…_

Alejó esos infames pensamientos y esperó ansiosa a que le dijera algo. Otra vez quiso reír de sí misma… _Él rara vez decía algo_ , pero esa vez sí que se había equivocado.

-Creí que era lo último que querías hacer, en verdad que ustedes tienen muy mala memoria.

Su sonrisa se esfumó con esas palabras y no pudo evitar volver a bajar los ojos. Era verdad, unos muy tristes recuerdos regresaron a su cabeza, tanto tiempo había pasado desde esos días…

-Es verdad, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejó de doler…

No tenía importancia, sí había algo que ella no hacía era vivir aferrada al pasado y menos a uno tan triste. No, ella prefería recordar los buenos momentos, y sólo de los buenos momentos se formaban sus recuerdos sobre el amo que alguna vez tuvo, por eso hace años lo había perdonado y decidido empezar de cero. El problema se presentó cuando también quiso olvidar lo bueno como había olvidado lo malo, creyó necesario hacerlo para recomenzar su vida. Nunca lo consiguió, al menos no por completo.

Sin embargo, para él, era evidente que le dolía. Tal vez no _esos_ recuerdos, pero si _algo_. Lo podía sentir…

-Sígueme.

Caminó por el lado suyo con la intención de adentrarse al bosque donde había estado parado hace poco, Rin no lo pensó mucho y decidió obedecer, al parecer tenía mucho que decir, por muy sorprendente que fuese.

-¡Okasaan! –el grito la hizo detenerse de golpe y se volteo de inmediato.

-¡Hana!, ¿no deberías estar con tu hermano?

-No, ¡Nishii está coqueteando con una chica cinco años mayor que él! Me dejó sola y yo no sabía qué hacer, así vine por mi okasaan porque necesito a alguien para jugar. Ven por favor, por favor, por…

La pequeña se paralizó cuando se percató que un hombre a la entrada del bosque, de cabellos blancos y largos, la escrutaba con mirada dorada, que cambiaba entre sorpresa disimulada y altanería. Casi le sacaba la manga al kimono de su madre, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos hacía su pequeña hija de seis años.

El demonio dejó de mirar a la menor con desprecio para dirigírsela a Rin, y ésta al voltear su vista al demonio, hubiera podido jurar que sus ojos cambiaron de color por un instante, dominados por un sentimiento que jamás había visto antes en él.

-Hana, ve a casa.

-Pe… pero… y ese… y... y tú… ma… mamá… -balbuceó mientras lagrimeaba, y la jaló con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía para alejarla de quien consideraba una mala persona.

-Pequeña, no me pasará nada. Déjame con el señor un momento.

-Pero esta malo, no quiero que te lastime –ya estaba llorando.

-Confía en mí, chiquita. Yo estaré bien, regresa a casa, pronto iré y jugaré contigo.

-Pe…pero –aún la jalaba de la manga.

-Escucha, recuerdas las historias que les conté. ¿Tú quién crees que es él? -. La niña humana aún lo miraba con temor, pero entonces.- Regresa a la casa, y te lo conta…

-¿El señor Sesshomaru? –el entendimiento llegó a la cabeza de la criatura y pasó de las lágrimas a la sorpresa.

-Bueno, ahora sabes que no me hará nada, ve y deja que hable con él. Ve –se agachó a su altura y la despidió con un beso en la frente.

La niña se alejó con una sonrisita y la curiosidad tatuada en la pequeña carita. Aún desconfiaba un poco, pero el miedo había desaparecido de sus pequeños ojos caoba, iguales a los de su madre.

-Muévete –el tonó del lord fue más severo cuando se dignó a continuar el camino, ni siquiera procuró esperar un segundo a que ella se levantara. Rin sólo prefirió no tomarlo muy en cuenta.

Se adentraron en la arboleda, él caminaba de poco a poco más rápido, imperceptible en un principio por la mujer, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, seguirlo se le hizo imposible. Sesshomaru se abría paso grácilmente entre las ramas y raíces levantadas, y Rin no podía evitar tropezar cada cuanto, cuando empezó a trotar para intentar alcanzarlo, se cansó.

-Basta –sentenció agitada por la pequeña carrera y el calor abrasador que el sol veraniego de medio día le propinaba sin compasión, y la sombra de los árboles no le ayudaba demasiado, el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas. ¿Qué pretendía? Se apareció sin razón aparente luego de tantos años, le hacía seguirle como una tonta por casi media hora, y ahora, ¿quería que corriese tras él? –no avanzaré más, así que dígame que es lo que quiere.

-¿¡Todavía me preguntas qué es lo que quiero!? –alzó su voz y se detuvo, pero sin voltear. Los vellos de Rin se crisparon y retrocedió un paso por mero instinto, había olvidado lo tronadora que podía ser aquella voz. Pero no lo entendía, parecía querer asesinar a alguien por el tono empleado, un clásico que sus enemigos solían oír antes de ser rebanados, y como era la única cerca…

-No, no… no lo entiendo –jamás la había intimidado de esa manera.

Después de unos segundos tensos en los que no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta, él se digno hablar con la templanza y tranquilidad propias de su personalidad estoica.

-Vendrás conmigo, Rin –ordenó dictatorial. La miró de reojo y continuó su camino, esta vez lo suficientemente lento como para que la mujer pudiera correr y ponerse delante de él para detenerlo.

Y eso hizo exactamente. No lo entendía ¿o ella era la loca? Cuando sólo era una niña ingenua nunca le pidió explicaciones de nada y lo obedecía ciegamente, ¿creía que seguía siendo esa criatura?

-No me respondió. Dígame –habló mirándole directamente a los ojos, estaba parco como siempre debió estar, no había rastro de enojo y empezó a dudar si había estado a punto de matarla hace sólo unos segundos -, ¿qué quiere de mí?

-¿Te volviste tonta o en verdad lo olvidaste? –preguntó sarcástico. Por supuesto que recordaba, pero creía que era un tema estancado por el paso del tiempo.

 _¿Qué?_ No podía hablar en serio, habían pasado más de veinte años desde aquello, cómo podía pensar que seguía en pie.

-Eso paso hace demasiados años, Lord Sesshomaru –, que para él fueran sólo un suspiro no tenía nada que ver. Era una humana, Dios, qué no entendía que el tiempo era todo lo que tenía. -Jamás creí que lo había tomado en serio –bajó la mirada recordando ciertos hechos.

Había regresado por _eso._ En el fondo lo sabía, en eso habían quedado, aunque de la manera más extraña, pero ese había sido el trato.

 _-_ No esperaste ni diez años. Qué poco vale tu palabra.

-¡Yo jamás prometí nada! –levantó airada los ojos. Tenía que recordarle… - y no tengo la culpa que haya considerado que en verdad mis palabras tenían validez. Además aún no entiendo… ¿por qué vino a buscarme?

-Vendrás conmigo porque eso es lo quieres, en eso habíamos quedado.

-No, ese trato nunca fue real, yo jamás creí… nunca tuvo validez.

-El que creyeras que jamás lo tomaría en serio o lo aceptaría no te daba el derecho de decir palabras al aire y ahora negarte. Vine por ti porque me diste a elegir, y yo ya lo hice.

-Es que nunca creí…

-No me interesa. Ahora vine a reclamar lo que es mío.

\- Pe…pero… -no podía creerlo. Ese trato jamás debió suceder, ¡hasta le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo! Por favor, todo lo que había dicho lo había hecho por la agitación del momento, por el dolor del rechazo, por el despecho que sentía. No podía creer que tantos años después él regresaría confrontándola con sus propias palabras. No podía estar pasando -, ya no puedo.

-No es mi problema que hayas formado una vida en el tiempo concedido –dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos -, hazte responsable de tu palabra.

La tomó del brazo y la acercó a él. A trompicones fue a estar pegada a su armadura y envuelta en su mirada inquisidora.

Era verdad que ya no era la jovencita que recordaba, ni tampoco una joven mujer; su piel ya no tenía la perfección y tersidad que recordaba; su cabello azabache, que antes caía luminoso como cascada en su espalda, ahora era mucho más corto y opaco. Sus manos, antes delicadas, a pesar de haber vivido casi toda su vida en el exterior, fueron una vez suaves y delicadas, más ahora sujetaba las manos de una aldeana, curtidas por el trabajo y el sol.

Sí, quizás dejó pasar algunos años. Sin embargo, cuando fue a dar con sus ojos, aquellos color castaño que reflejaban en su brillo su fuerza y vivacidad, supo que era Rin, la misma niña que había revivido, la que lo había acompañado, la misma joven que había recogido de la aldea del incompetente de Inuyasha, la misma que había deseado y había rechazado a la vez. Ahí estaban; el mismo aroma, la misma esencia, el mismo deseo que había sentido sólo por ella, por esa mísera humana de dulce sonrisa.

Ella no aguantó el peso de la mirada dorada, y avergonzada, alejó el rostro lo más que pudo mientras que intentaba separarse de él con la fuerza de la mano libre. Conocía esos ojos, la escrutaba; sabía que cada detalle, defecto y virtud, se ponían a descubierto. Detestó esa mirada ya en una ocasión, la hacía sentirse desnuda y vulnerable.

-Suélteme. Ya ve que no soy la niña de antes. Déjeme ya… -intentó ordenarle, pero sonó sólo como una súplica sin fuerza.

El demonio se debatía entre el deseo y la rabia, pues el uno llevaba al otro. Desde que empezó a florecer percibió ese aroma, esa incitante fragancia que lo invitaba a probar de ella, aún estaba ahí latente a pesar de los años, pero aunque dejó de ser tan fuerte seguía ahí, burlándose de él y de los deseos carnales que lo poseyeron, pero ya no le importaba ese detalle. Antes se sentía bajo, asqueado por tener esa necesidad por una criatura tan inferior, pero eso dejó de importarle pues había algo que lo molestaba mucho más hasta el punto de desquiciarle.

La atrajo más cerca con la vista nublada por la ira. La agarró de la cintura y la levantó para hallar lo que buscaba, hizo caso omiso al gritito y a la queja, y olisqueó su cuello, sus cabellos, pero no, no había rastro de _él_ , pero que importaba que no oliera al hombre que la había tomado; esa niña que la llamaba madre, que olía igual que ella y que era su viva imagen cuando niña, era prueba suficiente _._

No entendía que hacía, lo quería lejos, jamás había tenido tanto contacto con él y menos uno tan impropio. Se sacudió entre sus brazos y con la fuerza de su brazo suelto lo empujaba. Más no prestaba atención a sus quejas. Entonces, sintió como los labios del demonio se detuvieron al lado de su oreja.

-Tan sólo una vulgar mentirosa –más que un susurro sus palabras fueron un sonido gutural con tintes de desprecio. Se quedó quieta por sólo unos instantes más, pero harta de la situación soltó su brazo y girando su cuerpo puso ambas manos en la cara de demonio intentando alejarlo, era el último intento desesperado de salir de su agarre.

-¡Ya basta!

En menos de un segundo ya nada la sostenía, cayó al sobre sus palmas y rodillas, y se lastimó una de ellas con una poco oportuna rama, pero ni le prestaba atención, todo su ser temía por lo que el demonio haría ahora.

-Lo mejor será que se vaya. Déjeme –probó a ver si funcionaba, un dolor agudo en el centro de su corazón la traicionaba, pero no podía prestarle atención. Él fue su todo, pero ya no más, ahora tenía dos hermosos hijos que eran su mundo.

Ya no era lo más importante y no podía abandonar la vida que había escogido al alejarse de él.

Levantó la vista y se incorporó, Sesshomaru la miraba con toda la rabia y el desprecio que nunca creyó ver en sus ojos.

-No sé a qué se refiere –alegó mientras se sacudía.

-Nadie te dio esa libertad de hacer lo que quisieras, ese cuerpo me pertenece desde el momento en que lo reviví. Nadie tenía el derecho de tocarlo –dijo solemne y alzando la mano armada de poderosas garras.

 _Hablaba acaso de…_

-Me hizo libre, ¡no le debo ninguna explicación!

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, y lo único que deseaba ella era desaparecer. La conversación tomó un rumbo incierto, no quería continuar.

Retrocedió unos pasos sin perder contacto visual, cuando ya estuvieron separados por los metros que consideró pertinentes, se dio la vuelta presurosa olvidándose de su rodilla herida y echó carrera por el bosque.

Dio apenas unas cinco zancadas antes de sentir como sus piernas ya no tocaban el suelo y eran apretadas por un fuerte lazo. Cayó al suelo de bruces, el látigo del demonio la había agarrado y ahora la arrastraba por las hojas secas de regreso. Intentó soltarse pero sólo se lastimó los codos por las pequeñas ramitas del suelo del bosque.

Apenas la soltó deseaba pararse, gritarle, y terminar con el asunto de una buena vez, pero sólo alcanzó a incorporarse pues él comenzó a hablar.

-Me ofreciste algo que ya no puedo tener, cómo pagarás esa afrenta.

-Lo que haya dicho lo hice hace tantos años que apenas lo recuerdo, es verdad, la mente humana es frágil. Además me sentí libre de buscar mi felicidad. ¡No tengo por qué ser juzgada, ni le debo nada! Así que mejor será que se vaya–el pecho se le hinchó con las últimas palabras, pero era lo mejor y lo único, si él no era capaz de decirle la verdadera razón por la que ahora le reclamaba, si aún no era capaz de ser claro prefería acabar con esa extraña situación por la paz, estaba cansada.

El demonio alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja en señal de burla y curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan arrogante y mal agradecida? No le gustaba demasiado, pero le otorgaba un aire diferente al acostumbrado, además que le entretenía el hecho que cada palabra que le dirigió estaba revestida con un aire de rencor. Podía percibir todo el revoltijo de emociones que era Rin, y aunque había puntos ciegos y no la entendía en muchos aspectos, tenía en claro que aún estaba herida, que buscaba todo medio para hacer que él sintiera lo mismo, y que lo último que deseaba era que se fuese. Sí, ella quería que se quedara.

-Lo dije y lo repito, eres una vulgar mentirosa, no crees la mitad de lo que dices, y el resto sólo es despecho.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera –dicho esto se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse –y no se atreva a detenerme.

Dio unos buenos pasos y esperó a ser detenida, pero nada. Con un suspiro se afirmaba que era lo mejor, continuó con aparente seguridad. No aligeró el paso, pero la herida se abría conforme se alejaba.

-Das un paso más y te advierto que no me volverás a ver, jamás.

Se detuvo de golpe, dudando y maldiciéndose por no poder ser más fuerte y decidida. Le dolía demasiado alejarse, y se vio descubierta. Claro que no quería que se fuera, pero también sabía lo que debía hacer. Porque entre el deber y el querer sólo podía escoger el primero. Aunque su mismo espíritu libre se lo recriminase.

No podía arrepentirse de las decisiones que la llevaron a donde estaba, además que no tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo a no ser el peculiar vacio y desasosiego, que por cierto ya se había resignado a cargar y que era en parte llenado por las dos personitas que más amaba.

El Taiyoukai sonrió internamente, rara vez utilizaba la manipulación o quizás nunca lo hacía, y ciertamente jamás la creyó tan entretenida. Era cierto que para conseguir lo que quería siempre lo hacía por la fuerza, pero con ella era diferente, se sorprendió por los métodos que llegaba a usar por su causa. Sin embargo, no estaría tan contento si hubiera sabido lo que Rin realmente pensaba, pues hasta para un señor demonio era imposible comprender del todo el corazón de una mujer.

-Me respondería, Lord, ¿si le preguntara ciertas cosas? –probó sin mirar atrás.

-Intenta –se enserió, no esperaba un interrogatorio, sino más bien una súplica. Pero quería ver que pretendía.

-¿Por qué regresó por mi después de tantos años?

Silencio.

 _Muy típico, seguro no ve necesario dar explicaciones._

-¿Por qué no me responde?

Silencio, estaba cansada de…

-Acepté tu propuesta –respondió cuando ella se disponía a continuar su camino –, aunque tú no fuiste capaz de cumplir.

-¿No cree que tardó demasiado?, ¿por qué ahora?

-Te di un tiempo para que revisaras tu corazón. Y no lo desperdiciaste ni un poco…

-Le recuerdo que el tiempo no es algo de lo que un humano pueda gozar desmedidamente –le recriminó.

-Quizás fue un poco más de lo esperado por una mortal, pero mi percepción del tiempo es diferente. En todo caso, yo no te engañé en ningún momento, tú no eres la que tendría que estar molesta, en todo caso.

-Como no, ¿quiere que me vaya con usted sin más? ¿Cuándo esperé más de trece años su regreso? Porque es cierto, yo siempre quise verlo otra vez, aunque fuese una última –no se pudo contener más; se volteó con el corazón en la mano, y con la intención de sacárselo del pecho. -Era joven, pero con cada año que pasaba pensando que iría a buscarme me marchitaba y cada vez más rápido. Me encontraba sola, aislada. Volvía a ser rechazada por la gente, todos se alejaron, a excepción de uno. Se quedó conmigo sin importar lo cerrada y callada que era, sin esperar nada de mí, en silencio aguardó a que quedara liberada de mi pena, y aún sabiendo que jamás podría amarlo me aceptó... Me salvó, casi de la misma forma que usted lo hizo.

Tenía que admitir que durante el tiempo que esperó, se convirtió en una patética criatura, amargada, y sin sueños, detestaba recordar esa época en la que no hacía más que amartelarse por no estar al lado del demonio, aunque su corazón había sido roto de la manera más cruel.

Sin embargo, no quiso una disculpa suya, y menos en esos días, además sabía que aunque se la merecía, no la tendría jamás, así que ¿para qué esperar algo que jamás llegaría?

Él aguardó a que terminara, en silencio. Atento a cada sentimiento que su rostro expresaba y su voz callaba. Tenía unas profundas ganas de torcerle el cuello a aquel que se había atrevido a tomarla antes que él mismo, pero por la manera con la que Rin se había referido al _él_ , este ya había visto su fin, pero quiso comprobar:

-Tu salvador se verá alagado con una visita mía, ¿no lo crees así, Rin? –mientras utilizaba la voz más peligrosa que tenía hizo una mueca macabra.

-No será necesario –inquirió adivinando sus pensamientos

Los ojos de Rin, que ya estaban humedecidos, dejaron escapar las lágrimas reprimidas.

 _Nunca me equivoco._ Pensó sombríamente el demonio, con un dejo de satisfacción por saber que el mal nacido sin duda había fallecido ya.

-Perdóneme, pero no tengo vida inmortal para desperdiciarla abriendo viejas heridas –comentó mientras se limpiaba la sal de los profundos ojos caoba y levantando las comisuras de sus rosados labios –lo engañaría si le dijera que no quiero volver a verlo, también si comentara que quiero que se marche y sería esa gran mentirosa que dice si afirmase que deje de amarlo. Pues por supuesto que no, sin embargo, todo ha cambiado, ya no soy la niña pequeña que salvó, mi vida ya tiene un destino escrito, mi camino está decidido –lo miró con la certeza propias de una mujer madura, derecha y formada por la vida. Pero Sesshomaru sólo veía a la misma chiquilla que resucitó hace poco más de tres décadas, siempre sería esa pequeña niña, su atesorada Rin. No la entendía, a los ojos ámbar, su espíritu no había cambiado ni un ápice –Debo regresar… hasta siempre, señor Sesshomaru.

Se despidió con profunda reverencia, había puesto las fichas sobre la mesa, fue completamente sincera y desató cierto nudo amargo que había cargado en su pecho por mucho tiempo. Aunque en realidad deseaba más de ese reencuentro, se percató que era lo único que tendría, ella fue clara y no se contuvo al momento de decir lo que sentía, pero en cambio, él no hablaría. Entonces por conclusión, no quedaba más por hacer ahí.

Al menos se había liberado de una carga aunque quizás causó algo de lastima. Fue transparente.

No tenía por qué torturarse más. Se volteó y avanzó de regreso, esta vez para no retroceder.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una vez más supero mi miedo a la crítica (o a la nula crítica) atreviéndome a publicar este nuevo fic. Espero sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar, me encantaría. Gracias por leer y si le gusta a alguien publicaré el siguiente capitulo. Es algo corto (tres capítulos más o menos) y mientras a alguien le interese estaré dispuesta a continuar.

Saludos y bendiciones.

Y... una FELIZ NAVIDAD 2015 para quien llegó hasta aquí :3.


	2. II Memorias

Le siguió con los ojos color miel mientras se retira

ba de aquel lugar con la frente en alto.

Se quedó parado en esa porción del bosque hasta que supo que ella ya había regresado a la aldea.

Comenzó a alejarse a paso lento del lugar a la par que escuchaba la voz chillona de una niña a la distancia.

Quizás sí había tardado demasiado, sin embargo, no podía cambiar el pasado.

Y aunque le hubiera gustado haber resuelto su conflicto mucho antes, la _decisión_ que había tomado requería todo ese tiempo, lo demandaba. No podía hacerlo a la ligera y aún con todo, no estaba completamente seguro; pero, tenía una cosa en claro: era la única manera para dejar de vivir atormentado.

Ninguna otra había funcionado; ni grandes batallas ganadas, ni un reino conquistado, ni jóvenes y poderosas youkais, ni el poder ni la gloria ni nada calmaba su sed por ella. Nada.

Había hecho el sacrificio de olvidar sus prejuicios, su sangre noble, hacer a un lado su orgullo de youkai, todo para aceptar la oferta.

Nunca le había dado tiempo, el tiempo se lo había tomado él. Quizás con demasiado cálculo y premeditación, dignos de un youkai sin corazón.

Se suponía que no podía desear, no podía sentir, tampoco anhelar a ninguna criatura y mucho menos _amarla_. Todo era instinto, y por ende una lucha continua contra la tentación que Rin representaba con su fascinante esencia. Fue la única lucha de su vida que se resignó perder. Sus fuerzas habían caducado, sus muros se habían derrumbado aunque quería creer que no por completo, no obstante, ya era ridículo negar lo obvio.

En cuanto a lo demás, empezó a desear cada pedazo de su ser y nunca pudo dejar de hacerlo; una vez comenzó a anhelarla se le hizo imposible dejar de necesitar su presencia, de percibir su innegable pureza y apreciar su singular dulzura. Cada día que no la tenía con él la precisaba un poco más.

Su naturaleza le impedía amar, pero si hubiese nacido con esa capacidad no cabía duda que la habría amado a ella.

Los colores anaranjados característicos del crepúsculo se apoderaron del cielo conforme salía del bosque, tomó un camino de tierra que lo llevaría a una colina desde donde tendría una perfecta visión de la pequeña aldea.

Aceptaba estos hechos, pero le costaba vivir con ellos. Su verdadera naturaleza, aquella fría e insensible siempre le recriminaba, pero también había aprendido a ignorarla.

Entonces, sólo le interesaba una cosa: llevársela de ahí para hacerla suya y nunca más dejarla ir.

No le interesaba si su corazón había cambiado, ni lo que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que la descuidó. Tampoco si ya había sido de otro; naturalmente le enfurecía, pero la venganza ya había sido cobrada por la misma vida…

Además, aunque no lo diría nunca, lo aceptaba como justo castigo por haber tardado en decidir, y por haberse alejado sin cuidado alguno sobre ella. No obstante, estaba ahí, entregándose a ella de la manera más sutil, de la única que podía hacerlo.

Observó con vista aguda las modestas cabañas a la distancia. Luego de decidirse la había buscado por un tiempo. No esperaba encontrarla en una aldea como esa; estancada en esa vida común que había declarado detestar en su juventud. Era culpa de ella el haberse atado a una vida tan simple.

 _Decisiones._

La vio entrar a una morada cuando la luz del sol desapareció por completo. Nadie era capaz de verlo a esa distancia, pero él podía distinguir incluso los ojos enrojecidos de la mujer. Había llorado. ¿Por qué?

Intentaba descifrar, más no conseguía comprender del todo. Nunca había tenido interés por una insignificancia como las lágrimas antes de conocerla. Los humanos podían explayar su alegría o amargura en estas y por lo que sabía era una manera extraña de decir algo. Nunca le causo mayor interés pero si se trataba de ella encontraba curioso el intentar descubrir porqué.

Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

…

Tantos días pasaron desde aquella promesa y los hechos que llevaron a concebirla.

Dieciséis años recién cumplidos. El despertar de la juventud llegó para ella, no es extraño suponer lo que ocurrió.

Regreso a sus viajes con Sesshomaru cuando cumplió catorce, despidiéndose de la anciana Kaede, guardiana suya por los años que pasó en la aldea. Así mismo se despidió de Inuyasha, Kagome y compañía. La mayoría de los aldeanos habían llegado a apreciarle aunque aún repelían un poco la amistad que tenía con el demonio blanco, pero en la adolescencia ella ya estaba lista para seguir a su amo nuevamente donde quiera que fuese.

La vida en una aldea había sido agradable hasta cierto punto, se integró nuevamente con los humanos y ya no les tenía tanto temor. Había hecho nuevas amistadas y reafirmado las viejas, en especial la que mantenía con el joven cazador de demonios, Kohaku. Se volvieron muy cercanos mientras crecían juntos y es por amistades como esa y algunas más que derramó lágrimas al partir.

Pero todo eso no era suficiente, ella quería algo más. Estar en un lugar fijo, atrapada en una rutina aburrida no era lo suyo. Cuando el Lord regresó a hacerle la tan ansiada pregunta, por supuesto que dijo que iría con él, eso era obvio para todo quién la conociera.

Esos días fueron igualmente felices que cuando era una niña pequeña. Donde sea que fueran se sentía completa si estaba con ellos. Ah-Un, Jaken y en especial su señor.

Caminata tras caminata, día tras día, estación tras estación, dos años habían pasado. Todos a su alrededor no habían cambiado ni un poco. El señor Jaken seguía tan intolerante como siempre, gritándole por todo y nada, Ah-Un aún la escuchaba, siendo el más apegado a ella. El señor de Oeste, pues seguía tan estoico y frío como de costumbre.

Pero ella… ella se sentía diferente; ya no toleraba tanto los gritos de Jaken, incluso le respondía con dureza cuando le hartaba. Recriminaba al pobre dragón por no entenderla o simplemente no hacer nada al respecto cuando ella desahogaba sus frustraciones con él. Y en cuanto a Sesshomaru, simplemente ya no podía comportarse tan segura como antes.

A veces se recriminaba por ser tan necia, tenía todo lo que había querido, ¿verdad? Una vida de viajes y aventuras. Estaba siempre al lado de los seres que más había llegado a apreciar, pero aun así su naturaleza adolescente la dominaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Entonces empezó a rabiar por cosas que no comprendía del todo. Recordaba un día que empezó siendo en especial frustrante, pero que terminó de una forma un tanto traumática.

–Deberías dejar de dormir tanto tiempo, Rin. ¡Retrasas al amo con tu flojera!

–Lo lamento, señor Jaken. Mañana despertaré junto con el sol. Lo prometo –bostezó cansada, no había podido dormir bien esas noches debido a un dolor en el bajo vientre. Se sentía extrañamente agotada y desanimada.

–Eso dijiste ayer y anteayer, no sé qué demonios te sucede. ¡Parece que mientras creces te vuelves más insoportable!

Jaken caminaba a su lado, apuntándole la cara con una de las cabezas del báculo.

El grupo se encontraba a mitad de un bosque _sugi_. Rin recordaría por siempre las formas de las ramas y raíces de esos árboles, que se doblaban y levantaban contorsionadas frente a ellos. Como tentáculos inmóviles. Eran tan peculiares y algunas espeluznantes. Sin embargo, esto dejó de llamarle la atención porque el reto era tener que caminar entre tantas irregularidades. Estaba agitada y empezaba a irritarse.

–Ya le dije que lo siento, Sr. Jaken –repitió sin tener ganas de continuar con la conversación.

–Y para el colmo no fuiste capaz de cocinar algo bueno ayer por quedarte como idiota pensando en la inmortalidad del amo, ¡detesto el pescado quemado!

Rin dio un salto evitando tropezar con una raíz especialmente levantada y ayudó al Sr. Jaken jalando del báculo para que él pudiera arrastrarse sosteniéndose del báculo para subir.

–Ya lo sé, ¡dije que lo haría mejor! No volverá a pasar –exclamó con un tono más cansado.

–Ay, ¡con cuidado, no me vayas a soltar! –reclamó mientras subía la raíz dificultosamente. Ninguno de los dos notaba la mirada de reojo que Sesshomaru les daba cada vez que se retrasaban – Pero Rin, antes lo hacías decente o al menos comestible.

Continuo Jaken una vez pasó el obstáculo. Rin sólo dio vuelta los ojos ante su comentario y lo adelanto para alcanzar a los que iban delante no sin antes hacer un comentario un poco grosero.

–Si no le gusta, ¿por qué mejor no cocina usted? ¿O es que la edad no le deja?

Al momento un pequeño sentimiento de culpa la perturbó pero ni tuvo tiempo de pensar que estaba siendo impulsiva pues de inmediato la voz chillona del demonio verde empezó a hacer escándalo y llenar toda su cabeza con sus gritos.

–¡No soy ningún anciano, mocosa! Debes hacer algo por lo menos, ¿no crees?, eres un verdadero parasito, peor que una mascota. No haces nada bien, nada útil. Ni siquiera estás despierta, parece que caminas dormida. ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

–No, por supuesto que no. Ni yo ni todo el bosque oyeron sus gritos escandalosos. De los que sólo entendí bla bla bla bla–movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de mofa, y se volteó fastidiada. Su paciencia, de la que nunca gozó demasiado, estaba al límite. Pasaba la mirada entre la cabellera blanca de enfrente y el suelo, puesto que no quería tropezar con nada, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

–¡Insolente!, me tratas como si fuera nadie. No sé para qué te necesitamos, ni si quiera ya cantas ni haces algo interesante. El amo un día se aburrirá y cuando eso pase…

– _Te echará fuera del grupo por ser una insufrible molestia_ , ya me sé me su discurso de memoria… –continuó inmutable.

–Entonces ya sabes lo que te espera...

Jaken esperó a que la niña le respondiera, empezaba a divertirse irritándola como de costumbre, pero al no obtener nada, siguió hablando –Ni siquiera tienes gracia, tu cuerpo crece irregularmente, ni deshacernos de ti podremos si te sigues poniendo así de fea.

Rin paró de andar y bajó la cabeza con un aire peligroso empezando a rodearla. Mientras tanto, Jaken continuaba riéndose divertido, mientras caminaba con aire pedante adelantándose a ella, apuntándole con su báculo.

–Ni siquiera tu cerebro ha madurado, me pregunto si todos los humanos al crecer son tan estúp...

–¡BASTA! –un grito ensordecedor y un golpe se escucharon casi al mismo tiempo. Y después de eso silencio absoluto.

Ciertamente la joven humana no lo toleró un segundo más. El pequeño demonio verde se hallaba estampado en entre las hojas caídas del bosque, con un chichón empezando a formarse en su cabeza.

En un impulso feroz, la chica le había dado un golpe con su propio báculo y toda la tranquilidad del bosque parecía esperar a oír lo que tenía que decir después de eso.

–¡Estoy harta de sus reclamos y de su insoportable voz! Si me duermo demás es porque estoy cansada de tener que escucharlo siempre, si quemo la comida es que no tengo ganas de cocinar algo bueno para alguien que nunca aprecia nada de lo que hago. ¡Fue suficiente!

Su respiración se había agitado por la exasperación con que había gritado, Ah-Un se había detenido junto al señor a unos metros delante de la escena. Ambos absortos en lo absurdo de la escena.

La jovencita empezó a reaccionar cuando sintió una mirada que antes no había percibido. El demonio blanco la miraba desde su posición casi divertido, no sonreía pero ella podía ver como a través de esos ojos filosos incluso reía.

¿Le pareció divertido todo eso? ¿Se burlaba de ella sin ver lo muy fastidiada que estaba?

¿Ahora él también iba a avergonzarla? Definitivamente estaba harta. Con un gesto de desdén, tiró el báculo fuertemente al suelo, giró la cabeza con enojo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que el demonio, cabeza del grupo, pretendía ir.

Se alejó a paso firme, estaba empezando a llorar y ya empezaba a sentirse patética.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru había soltado efectivamente una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

–Jaken, deja de hacerte el dormido y levántate –ordenó firmemente permitiéndose mantener esa mueca en su rostro unos segundos más.

El demonio verde apenas empezaba a reaccionar, haciendo uno que otro sonido de dolor

–¡Qué esperas!

Sólo un tono más alto era suficiente para ponerlo de pie inmediatamente.

–Amo bonito, y…ya voy por la malcriada esa –declaró limpiándose la lengua llena de tierra con una mano y sobándose la cabeza con la otra.

–No, quédate aquí con Ah-Un. Espera a que regresemos.

…

Después de caminar por una parte sinuosa del bosque y perder el aliento por todos obstáculos que tuvo que saltar o trepar había calmado su llanto y podía pensar con más claridad. Aún estaba enojada, pero no tanto por el insufrible Jaken, sino más bien por su propia actitud. Le había dicho cosas que no sentía y lo había agredido. Soltó un suspiró y una mueca de preocupación. Aunque también era cierto que Jaken soportaba cosas peores de su amo, ¡no era excusa!

Levantó la vista del suelo a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y lo primero que llamó su atención fue una columna de vapor caliente que se levantaba sobre unos arbustos no muy altos.

 _¿Una terma?_

Era invierno y el frío sólo empeoraba el dolor penetrante en su abdomen. Por lo que despertar en las mañanas, habiendo acumulado tanto calor por la noche, no era algo fácil y mucho menos lo había sido ese día. Otra cosa que la agobiaba, era su constate preocupación del porqué su cuerpo tenía que desarrollarse de manera tan abrupta e incómoda, por lo que no podían culparla por estar distraída y malhumorada.

Pensaba en todo esto mientras se abría paso entre los arbustos para encontrarse con lo que efectivamente era una laguna de aguas termales. Era bastante grande y el vapor se concentraba en todo su alrededor.

Pero debía reconocer que se le había pasado un poco la mano. Se desquitó con su amigo y de paso había sido insolente al darle la espalda de esa manera a su amo por creerlo en contra suya.

 _¡Qué demonios me pasa!_

Agarró una pequeña roca tirada cerca de la orilla y la lanzó con fuerza a la laguna mientras seguía pensando.

Debía ir a disculparse, pero aquel lugar se veía tan relajante que consideró que antes era mejor relajarse un poco. Sabía que su amo no se iría sin ella y posiblemente estaría esperando a que Jaken se moviera para ir a buscarla.

Volvería y pediría perdón, pero una parte de sí no quería darle el gusto al demonio verde de volver a despreciarla cómo siempre. Volvió a lanzar otra roca mientras el enojo volvía a enfocarse en su compañero de viaje por haber tocado el tema de su constante desarrollo; una cosa que realmente le picaba.

Dio un suspiro largo y decidió meterse a nadar un poco.

Al poco rato de despojarse de sus prendas principales y pesadas debido al frío, se dejó la yukata y antes de zambullirse probó con la punta de los pies el delicioso calor que provenía de las aguas. Otra incomoda punzada le recordó el dolor en su abdomen y no dudó más.

Con un sonoro chapuzón se zambulló en el agua; la sensación térmica inmediatamente relajó todos sus músculos, su mente se despejó y deseó por un breve instante que ese momento durara eternamente.

Después de veinte años Rin había olvidado lo realmente increíble que era meterse a nadar a sus anchas y sentirse fuera del mundo aunque fuera por unos instantes, en un sitio donde todo era oscuro, pero tranquilo. Donde sus formas eran libres y el peso de su cuerpo parecía ser nulo.

Una vez el aire se le agotó, flotó un poco de espalda sobre la superficie de la laguna, abriendo los ojos ante el vapor que la cubría por completo. No quería pensar en su cuerpo que le fastidiaba ni en la estupidez de Jaken o en su amo.

 _Sesshomaru._

 _Eso_ no era tan fácil olvidar aunque fuese por unos minutos.

Sólo pensar en su elegante y singular rostro sonrojaba sus mejillas, provocando un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. La jovencita Rin era consciente de lo incorrecto y demencial que era imaginar a su señor mirándola de manera diferente. Pensar en la posibilidad de que su rostro podría ser suavemente acariciado con esas manos hechas para empuñar una espada, era aún más imposible y trastornado…

Sin embargo, ya no le importaba demasiado si esos pensamientos eran reservados solo para ella, finalmente la única afectada podría ser ella misma. Aunque, ¿qué tan lejos podría permitirse llegar con esas locas fantasías? Ya no las reprimía mientras pudiera consolarse con ellas momentáneamente, sabía a pesar de todo jamás se le permitiría realizarlas. Estiró un brazo hacia la nada como queriendo alcanzar algo invisible.

 _Cada vez estás un poquito más loca, Rin._

Bajó su brazo y prefirió regresar a la orilla antes que su imaginación continuara llevándola a escenarios tan imposibles como ridículos. Pero por algún motivo pensar así le dolía.

Estaba avanzando hacia donde dejó su ropa hasta que se percató que estaba siendo observada. El vapor de agua le impedía ver más allá de un par de metros por lo que estaba indefensa. Dejó que algunos segundos pasaran, quizás era Jaken, pero aún no decía nada. ¿Y si era un yukai? O peor aún… un bandido.

̶ Qué esperas para salir, Rin.

Esa voz firme y estoica le dio gran alivio. Salió lentamente del agua con dirección a la voz que había oído, con una pequeña sonrisa que se formó de forma automática en su rostro.

–¡Señor Sesshomaru!, gracias a Kami, por poco me muero del miedo. Creí que era algún bandi… –paró de hablar, ¿de hablar?, ¡de respirar! Por estar recogiendo su ropa no había levantado todavía la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo francamente no sabía qué pensar.

Estaba parado a dos metros de ella, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna, pero esos ojos… penetraban su ser hasta el alma.

Nunca había visto esa mirada antes, era profunda y no podía decir otra cosa sino… _amenazadora_.

Le hacía sentir como una presa indefensa lista para ser devorada, pero aun así no era precisamente peligroso, no tenía miedo sino todo lo contrario. Curiosidad.

Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y su cuerpo no le respondía. No entendía muy bien, pero tuvo el repentino impulso de acercarse y… hacer que pasara lo que estaba imaginando un minuto atrás.

El demonio entonces dio un paso acercándose. Rin sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que creía que saldría de su cuerpo, intentaba calmarse un poco pero no conseguía nada.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos y él ya estaba a punto de rozar su pecho con su armadura. Y se percató entonces que su yukata no dejaba nada a la imaginación, toda mojada y pegada a su piel.

Como si despertara aturdida de un sueño, recordó que sus formas ya no eran las de una niña pequeña, sintió como su cara ardía, aún más si era posible. La reacción instantánea fue inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y tapar con las ropa lo que se pudo. Un ambiente peligroso envolvió todo su cuerpo mientras sentía como Sesshomaru no retrocedía, al contrario, se pegaba más a ella. A lo que instintivamente ella retrocedió.

–No quieras hacerte la inocente –escuchó como si de un fantasma se tratase. Hizo temblar sus rodillas sin comprender del todo lo que le decía. Las ganas que había tenido de acercarse y tomar la iniciativa de tocarlo habían desaparecido por completo. Sólo sintió mucha, muchísima, exagerada vergüenza por verse en esa situación. Casi desnuda y con pensamientos completamente fuera de lugar.

–N-no... s-se a lo que se refiere… –Qué la tierra le trague, eso quería. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que pensaba hace unos instantes? Quizá sólo quería ponerle incómoda, avergonzarla por lo que pasaba con su cuerpo. Quizá le causaba gracia sus reacciones. Sí se mofaba como Jaken moriría, pero sólo se quedó en esa misma posición mirándole. ¿Qué estaba viendo?, ¿por qué no decía nada?, ¿se había percatado de algún nuevo cambio, de alguna nueva facción o es qué todos sus granos habían quedado nuevamente al descubierto? Claro, había entrado al agua… Cada imperfección estaba a la vista, todo detalle podía ser inspeccionado y no podía hacerle sentir más incómoda –¿P-podría irse para que me vista?

Ni un solo movimiento. ¿Qué más podía probar? Continuaba inspeccionándola, esta vez moviendo la cabeza ligeramente alrededor de su coronilla. ¿Olisqueaba acaso?

-Señor, Sesshomaru, necesito un poco de privacidad, por favor… –probó nuevamente, esta vez con una voz más firme y audible. Al momento se decidió a levantar la cabeza aun sonrojada, pero empezando a molestarse por no recibir respuesta favorable. Lo que sea que le había nublado los sentidos empezaba a disiparse, su lógica le indicaba que sólo ella podría sacarse de ese momento tan extraño, actuando lo más dignamente posible dada su posición.

Y entonces, una ligera sonrisa acompañada de un sonido casi imperceptible de mofa salió del demonio.

–Ya sangras.

Un frío comentario que le dejó helada por dentro. ¿No podía ser eso, o sí?

–¡Eh…? –buscó por sus brazos señales de herida y entonces se decidió a mirar sus piernas. Claro que Kagome y Kaede le habían hablado sobre el sangrado de periodo, cosa incómoda que debe suceder cada mes sin falta a menos que quedes encinta. Le había quedado claro que no era nada malo, sino más bien señal de salud y fertilidad.

Ciertamente líneas de salud y fertilidad brotaban de su zona púbica para pasar por las piernas y caían por sus pies en la roca húmeda. Un temblor la recorrió y se tapó la boca para evitar gritar al ver que efectivamente estaba sangrando.

Le dio un impulso de correr al agua nuevamente y de no salir hasta que pasara, pero obvio, no podía siquiera moverse. Miró nuevamente la expresión del demonio, ¿hace unos momentos se había burlado de ella, había sido por eso?

Su rostro aún mantenía ese aire de diversión que ya comenzaba a detestar.

Demonios, necesitaba ayuda, y ese hombre no se la iba a dar.

–¿Me haría el favor de irse y traer a…? –y entonces giró su cabeza a donde una conocida voz chillona se dejaba oír.

– _¡Rin! Niña tonta, ¿dónde estás?_

–¡Señor Jaken!, qué bien… –soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio sin importarle que el demonio siguiera como idiota parado al lado de ella, cuando pudo divisar a su querido amiguito verde (a su báculo que se veía por encima de los arbustos por los que había pasado antes), y pudo al fin moverse.

Rin corrió para darle alcance, rompiendo esa estrecha e incómoda burbuja que se había creado entre el demonio blanco y ella.

–¿¡Qué haces desnuda, niña lasciva!? –chilló Jaken ni bien la vio prácticamente abalanzarse hacía él.

Y así fue como de un momento a otro el alivio que la joven sintió se convirtió en irritación.

–¿Pero a qué se refiere?, ¡lo único que hacía era darme un baño de relajación! –exclamó deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

–¡Con esas pintas baratas parece que quieres ir por ahí a seducir a algún tonto! –volvió a chillar escandalizado apuntándole con el báculo.

–¡Pero qué! ¡Y creer que me estaba alegrando de verle!

–Basta –una nueva voz paró la discusión con la clara intención de dejar de oír sus voces –Jaken, acompaña a Rin a la aldea más cercana. Pero antes consigue algo para evitar que ensucie sus ropas.

El demonio se había movido hacía donde estaba Ah-Un pastando y le había mandado a su subordinado casi sin mirarle. Con esas palabras al fin Rin pudo sentir verdadero alivio, pero a la vez, un sentimiento extraño se acomodó en su pecho y además una pregunta que exigía respuesta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

–¡Pero qué? –esa voz chillona se alzó nuevamente sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Al voltearse a ver al dueño de la misma, notó como sus feas facciones se estaban percatando por primera vez de las líneas rojas que caían por sus piernas –Eso explica tu extraño aroma…

 _Sino fuera porque en serio me siento más calmada…_

–Muévete Jaken, deben regresar antes de que acabe el día…

Se oyó de la voz irritada del líder de grupo.

…

Le había costado acomodarse las telas de algodón, que quién sabe de dónde sacó Jaken para no causar un estrago en sus kimonos. La sensación era incómoda y el temor de manchar algo era aún peor.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era el dolor, uno que parecía estrujar todo lo que tenía dentro y sacar el estómago por la boca. Era terrible y lo único que quería era lanzarse del lomo del dragón para acabar su agonía.

–AH, no, no, no. ¡Cuánto falta? –preguntó casi ida.

–Deja de quejarte Rin, qué no es para tanto –alegó el demonio verde, con un deje de preocupación bien oculto.

–¡Duele! ¿Cuánto falta? –repitió intentando contener sus quejas.

–Estamos a unos minutos de llegar, ¡así que cálmate! – _Si muere, el amo me usará de tapiz_ – _¿_ No morirás desangrada o sí Rin _?_ Cosas de humanos… nunca escuché que alguna especie de demonio hembra sangrara cuando llega a la madurez. Es verdaderamente…

–¿Podría no hablar?… No me ayuda mucho.

Viajar por aire nunca le había mareado, pero en ese momento sentía como su desayuno amenazaba con volver a salir, pero por la parte equivocada.

–Sólo intentaba distraerte… Y no porque me intereses, sino para que dejes de chillar.

Rin había aprendido a traducir ciertos gestos del viejo demonio verde; en realidad sabía que estaba preocupado y no sólo porque podría recibir una paliza por su amo si algo le pasaba. Estaba segura que en el fondo, profundo y muy hondo, se preocupaba de su bienestar.

–Lo siento, señor Jaken –era hora de disculparse genuinamente.

–¡Eh…? D-debes sentirlo niña, siempre tengo que aguantarte –declaró, irguiendo la cabeza.

–Me refería por lo de la mañana. Sé que mi humor ha cambiado últimamente, así que está bien si lo toma como una disculpa general, es que… no sé qué pasa conmigo –dijo sinceramente. Sí, es cierto que hablar de estas cosas con alguien como Jaken era su última opción, pero es que no había nadie más.

Y estaba bien si no le decía algo que le ayudase, nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez se conformaba con ser escuchada –Son muchos cambios que vienen tan de repente y ya no sé cómo lidiar con ellos. Pero soy consciente que no fui justa al haberme desquitado de esa forma con usted, a pesar de que se haya pasado de la raya tocando fibras sensibles para una chica.

–Ah, ya niña, cállate. Sólo falta que empieces a llorar. Es cierto que te has puesto bien rara últimamente…

–¿Pero…? –intentó adivinar que había algo más que decir. Algo positivo.

–¡Pero nada!, estás rara, tienes que hacerte ver y a eso vamos. Hablar con otro humano y mejor si es una humana, eso debería ayudar –acabó con el mismo tono que empleaba para situaciones incómodas, ¿qué hacía esa chiquilla intentando hablarle a él de cosas de mujeres? _Las cosas que tengo que hacer_

–A-así que cálmate de una vez, pronto te ayudarán.

Por esas palabras es que pudo sacar una sonrisa inclusive con el dolor. Sí, ese demonio renegón y molestoso se preocupaba, aunque fuese de una manera atípica, eso le reconfortó muchísimo.

…

Ya era muy de noche y no podía dormir, los recuerdos volvían a ella como una ráfaga cargada con emociones diversas.

Los pequeños Hana y Nishi dormían tranquilamente dentro de la cabaña mientras que ella intentaba aclararse la mente con el frío de la noche, sentada al lado del tronco de roble al lado de la puerta de su hogar.

Situado por encima de una colina verde, a un extremo de la aldea y alejado de las demás familias, se encontraba esa modesta cabaña; constituida principalmente de tablones y adornada sencillamente por jarrones de barro, con flores diversas dentro, colocados entre las ventanas y alrededor de la fachada. Habían sido recolectadas por ella misma y su hija (algunas costumbres no se pierden ni con los años).

La luna especialmente grande esa noche iluminaba el lugar por completo, dejando al descubierto el sendero de piedra que llevaba hasta donde ella estaba.

Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la vez que el único _hombre_ que amo la rechazó prácticamente burlándose de sus sentimientos. Por eso es que no pudo creer que se había tomado en serio ese trato tan absurdo. Por el dolor del rechazo y su increíble terquedad había tenido el valor de marcharse de su lado apenas cumplió los diecisiete, hace precisamente veintidós años.

En la aldea que vivía actualmente se podía decir que reinaba la tranquilidad, siendo pequeña y unida, pocos demonios pasaban por esos lares y casi nadie se interesaba por parar ahí.

Ella misma no se había interesado en quedarse a vivir en un lugar como ese hasta que enviudó. La anterior aldea, donde había vivido por casi una década, era muy concurrida, peligrosa y por los días en los que decidió marcharse se encontraba llena de un aire cargado de tragedia y pena.

Lo último que quieres es problemas y tragedias cuando traes un par de criaturitas frágiles que dependen sólo de ti y por lo tanto, por el bien de los pequeños, el actual lugar parecía el adecuado.

Hana no recordaba a su padre pues apenas había cumplido un año cuando falleció. En cambio para Nishi, las cosas fueron más duras porque había compartido mucho con él y por supuesto que fue difícil hacerle entender las cosas.

Otra de las dificultades que tuvo que afrontar fue intentar integrarse como viuda a comunidades tan cerradas. Si las mujeres casadas y engreídas no te miraban mal, los hombres mayores y solterones, o incluso los ojos alegres, te pretendían.

Fue un martirio partir de su anterior hogar sin destino fijo, pero con el tiempo logró hacerse de un sitio en esa aldea. Que por cierto era regida por una viuda y sus hijos; cosa que realmente la ayudo bastante y siempre por el bien de los suyos intentó llevarse bien con los demás aldeanos.

A partir de ese entonces pensó que podría llevar una vida tranquila, al menos hasta que sus niños crecieran y pudieran seguir su propio camino. Ya no esperaba nada nuevo, ni nada en verdad interesante o algún cambio trascendental. Recordaba casi siempre su vida pasada, esa en la que podía sentir el pasto bajo sus pies descalzos, el viento ululando en las montañas que ahora solo admiraba de lejos.

Se había atado a una vida pacífica, pero estaba bien. Tampoco sabía si podía pedir más.

Hasta que Sesshomaru regresó a despertarla de un largo y aburrido sueño. Le era imposible negar que su oferta había perturbado sus emociones, pero solo considerarlo era muy despreciable. Regresar con él en sus viajes, volver a ver el mundo y sus confines… NO. Era imposible, jamás podría dejar a sus hijos atrás. Porque eso era lo que significaba y no podía escoger.

Sabía que luego de esa despedida (al menos por parte de ella) era muy probable que no lo volviera a ver en la vida. El sentimiento de desasosiego aún la molestaba y tenía miedo. No podía evitarlo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras se apoyaba los codos en los muslos, intentando apartar nuevamente esas ideas. Sintió un leve picor en la rodilla derecha y el codo, recordando las magulladuras que tuvo que curarse al llegar a casa.

Entonces volvió a cuestionarse ¿qué significaba su regreso? Había dicho que se la llevaría, que había venido por algo que le pertenecía. Eso significaba que había aceptado el trato… Y sólo recordar todo lo que conllevaba aquellas palabras y que él las había aceptado, le hacía arder el rostro.

Pero no había sido siquiera capaz de ser claro. De qué servía recordar si se había ido para siempre esta vez, si lo había rechazado. Ella hizo el trato y ella misma lo había roto. Así que no quedaba nada por hacer ni porque darle más vueltas al asunto.

Se puso de pie decidida a dormir de una vez por todas. Sólo entonces se percató como la temperatura bajaba cada vez un poco más conforme pasaban los segundos, tanto así que estaba temblando hace ya buen rato y ni cuenta se había dado.

Dio unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes por el cansancio y el frío, se abrazaba a sí misma para no dejar que el poco calor que había mantenido estando sentada se le escapara.

–Sí que es irresponsable para una adulta estar hasta esta hora afuera, congelándose con este frío –si bien ya estaba helada por la noche, esa voz no hizo más que crispar sus vellos aún más. Dio media vuelta cuando se recuperó del miedo pues ya conocía esa voz a la perfección. La tenía grabada en su memoria.

–Qué se supone…

–Cúbrete del frío. Nuestra conversación aún no ha terminado –dijo un solemne Sesshomaru mientras extendía la blanca estola hacia ella, quien la recibió dubitativa. Si se había quejado de que esperaba más de su reencuentro habló antes de tiempo.

…

* * *

Hola Fanfiction! Tardé mucho en actualizar y en verdad no estaba muy segura de hacerlo. Pero ahí va. Quizá ya a nadie le interese... pero en fin xD.

Espero que les guste, y de no ser así, también agradecería sus comentarios. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :). La historia terminará en dos capitulos más. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
